


Mamihlapinatapai

by iuckingfdiot



Series: The Words You Cannot Speak [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Family, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Definition: the wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start.OrTwo men discover that all they need is eachother.





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is later than I expected cause I procrastinated :/... anyway Enjoy!!!

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can  

 

_-Crazy in Love, Beyonce_

 

All the Avengers were sitting around the television on the L shaped couch. Natasha had her feet in Clint's lap, Thor was sitting next to Nat, arm over the side of the couch. Wanda was sitting on the ground, head in vision's lap. Tony was sitting on the short side of the couch next to Steve. Their shoulders were barely touching, yet Tony could still feel the warmth emanating from Steve.

It had been a quiet week, mostly. With the exception of an amateur angsty teenage kid who wanted to get revenge on his classmates making fun of him. These were the moments Tony loved the most about the team. Those quiet hours, just sitting by the tv and pretending that none of them had the emotional baggage from past experiences in their life. 

 

Natasha had insisted that they watch Karate Kid since Thor nor Steve had seen it yet. So far they were enjoying the movie, Tony couldn't focus though. He kept staring at Steve next to him. The soldier's eyes would light up time to time when he found something interesting in the movie. Tony looked at his broad shoulders and perfect skin. He frowned at the thought of never being able to tell the Supersoldier that he loved him. 

He saw Steve get up, "Where are you going?" Tony said abruptly.  _Nice going, Stark._

Steve smiled, "I'm going to fill up the popcorn bowl. Mind if you help me? I still can't figure it out." Tony tried to control himself, "Sure," he squeaked out. Ignoring Natasha's chuckle.

"So, how are you and Pepper?" Steve asked, and took out a popcorn packet form the pantry.

"We broke up a while ago," Steve looked at Tony sorrowly, but Tony shrugged it off. He didn't miss Pepper, he had feelings for a certain tall, blonde, and handsome. "What about you? Have a certain woman in mind?" Tony took the popcorn packet from Steve and put it in the microwave. 

"I umm." Steve looked down at the ground. "Not, not really. It's umm." He shrugged. 

At his lack of answer Tony looked up, "Steve," He said carefully, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you, gay?" Tony said softly looking him directly into his eyes, in turn, Steve pushed Tony against the counter and kissed him. Tony froze.

"I.. uhh. I'm so, so sorry" Steve said and started walking away. Tony grabbed his shoulder and kissed him back.

"You, it's always been you," Steve said. They were interrupted when the microwave beeped. Tony gave Steve one last kiss and went back to the living room, popcorn in hand. Steve smiled and followed him. 

Once in the living room Natasha gave them a knowing smile and turned back to the television. Steve blushed and sat down next to Tony. About five minutes after they returned, Tony grabbed Steve's hand and looked at him. Piercing blue eyes met dark brown ones. The corner's of Steve's lips turned up in a smile. Suddenly their hearts were beating in sync, and they knew that they were all they needed.


End file.
